Blue Sky Of Death
by HetaliaFanGirlStroies
Summary: Oneshot, 2P America's death. First Story YEAH!


**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**Blue Sky Of Death**

Al fought off as many as them he could, but he knew it was not going to chance anything. He felt dizzy from lack of blood and light as a feather. The last enemy fell, and everyone started to brag. Only Al stood there and cluched his chest, Oliver turned to him confused.

"Al, poppet~?" he asked, Al looked at him and then fell back onto the bloody assfault. Oliver ran to his side the look of worry in his eyes. by now everyone was staring at them.

"W- whats wrong?" one questioned, Oliver cluched Al jacket and reveled a wound of his chest. A death cut more like it. Oliver quickly tried to stop the bleeding, but Al hand gripped it softly.

He shook his head, and stared at his former brother. He always hated him, but now he just wanted to tell him his true feelings. Cold, icy chills ran up his spine and he knew death was near.

"Ol-Oliver," he whispered, the brit gripped his face softly. tears started to run donw his cheeks.

"Stop...crying you cup...cake eating-" he groned in pain his wound still bleeding out heavely. Oliver smiled lightly and gripped the younger nations hand. Al sighed heavely, pain seared through his body, he didn't want to die. He knew what would be waiting for him, but he never wanted to kill and always tried to make up for it.

"Hehe," Oliver giggled darkly, then tears fell onto Al's blood.

"You should have said something." he told him, Al smirked at him but winced in pain.

"Hold on, just a bit longer, love~." he told him and tried to wrap up his wound. Al sighed contently and tried to cling onto life, but then he saw it...a light, for him? But, he was a killer the light didn't want him, right?

"O-Oliver, I...I wnated you to know...something." he struggled to say the words. Oliver glared at him worriedly.

"Later, right now we need to stop the bleeding." he commanded the boy, Al chuckled.

"There's...not much...time." he said through a coughing fit. He looked at Oliver with a sad gaze.

"You...know...all I wanted was to become stronger for you." Oliver felt like his heart ached at thoughs words.

"Silly, right? To think I would grow up hating you." he winced in pain and clutched his chest. Then looked at Oliver again, tears streaming down Al's face.

"But, Oilver...I am...sorry for...all that I've...done." He whispered out, and slowly tried to cling onto life to tell him the thing he always wanted.

"Love, quiet~ Your goingt o die if you don't stay still." Alf shook his head, and Oliver knew he was seeing that light. He was slowly dying.

"B-brother?" Oliver turned to his and nodded as a replay. The pink brits eyes had tears streaming down it.

"Don't leave me, I love you." he wishpered, Oliver nodded and gripped his younger brothers hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, poppet~." he said, Al didn't care if he looked weak infront of the others. Not like it mattered he was going to die anyway. He looked at the light to see a bright blue sky with little clouds. Wind stroked his hair whispering peacful feelings.

He turned to Oliver and simled, a smile Oliver had not seen in years.

"I have...never seen a...sky so blue, before." he said staring passed the gray clouds. Warm touches healed his body as he was lifted up into the air. He satred back down to see hsi body and Oliver cluching his hand.

Goodbye, my borther.

Then he was pulled up into the sky, as wings pulled themsleves from his back. He was free at last.

Oliver stared at his brothers eyes lose their light. The bright red eyes, as bright as fresh blood. Were now a dark, dried blood red. Tears fell onto the boys jacket and Oliver knew that he was gone.

_Forever..._

His brother now lives somewhere eles, where he shall never know.

_His brother is,_

_Gone..._

_His memory lives on in people who still love him. Many would think that the nations were glade to have him gone. But, sometimes, when you lose a person you know well. Life is just never the same again._

_Oliver is still going strong, while others are still trying to take in the fact he's gone._

_~Forever~_


End file.
